Sonderforschungsbereich 1280
Im Juli 2017 etablierte die Deutsche Forschungsgemeinschaft (DFG) an den Standorten Bochum, Essen, Dortmund und Marburg den Sonderforschungsbereich 1280 Extinction Learning. Extinktionslernen beinhaltet sowohl das Vergessen als auch den Prozess Neues zu Erlernen und ist damit eine der komplexesten Form des Lernens - wenn auch ein bislang relativ unerforschtes Gebiet. Deshalb untersucht der SFB 1280 dieses Lernverhalten in seinen neuralen, immunologischen, genetischen, klinischen und lerntheoretischen Aspekten. Von Extinktionslernen spricht man, wenn im Gehirn einer einmal angelegten Gedächtnisspur eine zweite gegenübergestellt wird, die die erste Spur hemmt. Eine gelöschte Reaktion verschwindet demnach nicht einfach, sondern kann unter bestimmten Umständen wieder hervortreten - möglicherweise als ein kritischer Teil psychopathologischer Zustände. Forschungsziel Forschungsziel ist die Aufklärung der lerntheoretischen, behavioralen, neuralen, immunologischen, genetischen und klinischen Mechanismen des Extinktionslernens. Die Anwendungsmöglichkeiten sind groß, weshalb die Teilprojekte des Verbunds darauf abzielen, translationale Erkenntnisse zwischen Grundlagenforschung und klinischen wie sozialen Wissenschaften herzustellen. In der Europäischen Union leiden über 60 Millionen Menschen an Angststörungen (Wittchen et al., 2011). Der Kern von Angsterkrankungen ist die verminderte Fähigkeit zum Extinktionslernen. Menschen mit Angststörungen lassen sich leichter konditionieren, haben aber Probleme, eine Extinktion zu lernen. Auch bei Patienten mit chronischen Schmerzen scheint eine verminderte Fähigkeit zum Extinktionslernen das Leiden zu vergrößern. Das Ziel des SFB 1280 ist es, ein neues, umfassendes Verständnis des Extinktionslernens zu erarbeiten. Die neu gewonnenen Erkenntnisse können zudem dazu beitragen, medizinische und psychotherapeutische Behandlungen zu verbessern, beispielsweise bei Patienten mit Angststörungen. Beteiligte Institutionen Sprecherhochschule ist die Ruhr-Universität Bochum, Sprecher Onur Güntürkün. Der zweitgrößte Teil der Projekte ist an der Medizinischen Fakultät der Universität Duisburg-Essen angesiedelt, stellvertretende Sprecherin Dagmar Timmann-Braun. Weitere beteiligte Institutionen sind das Leibniz-Institut für Arbeitsforschung an der TU Dortmund sowie das Institut für Psychologie der Philipps-Universität Marburg. Teilprojekte Forschungsmethoden Der SFB 1280 untersucht die neuralen, behavioralen, edukativen, ontogenetischen und klinischen Mechanismen des Extinktionslernens bei verschiedenen Spezies inklusive dem Menschen. Hierbei wird die systemische und technische Diversität der Forschungsansätze mit einem hohen Grad an Einheitlichkeit auf der strukturellen, der experimentellen, der technischen und der konzeptuellen Ebene kombiniert. Auf der strukturellen Ebene konzentrieren sich alle neurobiologischen und klinischen Projekte auf eine Anzahl anatomischer Strukturen, die das Extinktions-Netzwerk konstituieren. Experimentell nutzen die Projekte ähnliche Testprozeduren, um den Transfer von Daten und Wissen zwischen den Projekten zu optimieren. Wo immer möglich werden experimentelle Paradigmen genutzt, die kausale und mechanistische Schlussfolgerungen zulassen. Weblinks * Homepage des Sonderforschungsbereichs 1280 Einzelnachweise # Breivik, H., Collett, B., Ventafridda, V., Cohen, R. and Gallacher, D. (2006). Survey of chronic pain in Europe: prevalence, impact on daily life, and treatment. Eur. J. Pain. 10, 287–333. # Brischoux, F., Chakraborty, S., Brierley, DI. and Ungless, M. A. (2009). Phasic excitation of dopamine Neurons in ventral VTA by noxious stimuli. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U. S. A. 106, 4894–4899. # Gustavsson, A., Svensson, M., Jacobi, F., Allgulander, C., Alonso, J., Beghi, E., Dodel, R., Ekman, M., Faravelli, C., Fratiglioni, L., Gannon, B., Jones, D. H., Jennum, P., Jordanova, A., Jönsson, L., Karampampa, K., Knapp, M., Kobelt, G., Kurth, T., Lieb, R., Linde, M., Ljungcrantz, C., Maercker, A., Melin, B., Moscarelli, M., Musayev, A., Norwood, F., Preisig, M., Pugliatti, M., Rehm, J., Salvador-Carulla, L., Schlehofer, B., Simon, R., Steinhausen, H., Stovner, L. J., Vallat, J., Van den Bergh, P., Van Os, J., Vos, P., Xu, W., Wittchen, H., Jönsson, B. and Olesen, J. (2011). Cost of disorders of the brain in Europe 2010. Eur. Neuropsychopharmacol. 21, 718–779. # Hadamitzky, M., Engler, H. and Schedlowski, M. (2013). Learned immunosuppression: extinction, renewal, and the challenge of reconsolidation. J. Neuroimmune Pharm. 8, 180–188. # Marsicano, G., Wotjak, C. T., Azad, S. C., Bisogno, T., Rammes, G., Cascio, M. G., Hermann, H., Tang, J., Hofmann, C., Zieglgänsberger, W., Di Marzo, V. and Lutz, B. (2002). The endogenous cannabinoid system controls extinction of aversive memories. Nature, 418, 530–534. # Medina, J. F., Nores, W. L. and Mauk, M. D. (2002). Inhibition of climbing fibres is a signal for the extinction of conditioned eyelid responses. Nature, 416, 330–333. # Swanson, L. W. and Petrovich, G. D. (1998). What is the amygdala? Trends Neurosci. 21, 323–331. # Wittchen, H. U., Jacobi. F., Rehm, J., Gustavsson, A., Svensson, M., Jonsson, B., Olesen, J., Allgulander, C., Alonso, J., Faravelli, C., Fratiglioni, L., Jennum, P., Lieb, R., Maercker, A., Van Os, J., Preisig, M., Salvador-Carulla ,L., Simon, R. and Steinhausen, H. (2011). The size and burden of mental disorders and other disorders of the brain in Europe 2010. Eur. Neuropsychopharmacol. 21, 655–679. # Wolf, O. T. (2017). Stress and Memory Retrieval: Mechanisms and Consequences. Curr. Opin. Behav. Sci. 14, 40–46.